Spider Venom
by toreax
Summary: His secret was out.


When Peter first met the team, he had made a promise to himself.

When he had first met the team, he was apprehensive. He wasn't someone to just trust others, especially if he had never seen them before in his life. He had learned the hard way to not trust anyone unless close to you or has truly earned it.

Still, deep in his gut, he knew he could trust them.

They had also not been trusting, and he knew that they probably learned to not just trust people like the snap of fingers.

They were judgmental, hesitant, but somewhat accepting.

He quickly became friends with them. He was competitive with Sam, but that was inevitable. They both had competitive natures and their personalities were so different, but so much the same that they had to butt heads. But they were so connected. They almost always knew what was going on inside their heads, it was somewhat scary.

With Ava, he was always teasing. She was a complete tomboy and had amazing strength for a girl which came with her powers. She had a particularly hard past (which he could relate to at a degree, but he never elaborated) and he helped her through some hard parts that still haunted her to this day. They didn't butt heads very often, at least not as often as him and Sam. They understood each other on a certain level and it was comforting in a way.

With Luke and Danny, they were great friends and never really had any bad problems. Danny was always calm and collected with everything and Peter could never relate to that and was somewhat jealous. Danny was still attempting to teach him basic meditation. It was a very slow process.

Luke had always had a sort of mother-hen sort of instinct, but he would never admit that if he wanted to keep his pride intact. Luke had always made sure that he and the team was okay even after he had checked. Luke was very durable, hence his secret identity: "Power-man". While Peter wasn't really recognized as the one to be the least bit mature, they were both what they would consider the "older siblings" of their dysfunctional super powered family.

There were also supposed to be no secrets.

Peter hadn't exactly followed that rule. Not fully at least.

While he kept his past to himself, his friends had a pretty good idea of what happened. Peter never really told them about it and, even though they asked, he kept the information to a minimum. He never liked talking about his past; it was still a bit touchy for him.

But, his past wasn't really what mattered right now.

He knew his spider-side was strong. He had developed super agility, reflexes, and strength. His senses had enhanced, especially his hearing and detection of oncoming objects, which, in his case, was mostly villains trying to detach his head from his body.

His whole body was a giant spider technically, minus the multiple eyes and legs. He could grow hairs on his limbs that gave him wall-crawling abilities, just like a spider. He preferred to hunch down into a crouch than walk onto two legs. It was weird, but it felt so normal to him.

Sometimes his spider side really scared him.

And that's why he kept one secret.

When he had met his team, he had made a promise.

He would do anything to protect them.

Anything.

And as he grew closer and closer to them, becoming the best of friends and teammates with each of them, the promise only grew stronger.

He would do anything to keep them alive and well. He had to protect them.

He just wasn't sure if they would trust him if they knew he could kill anyone with just a bite.

…

"You know Parker; if you eat that much you're going to barf in the middle of the mission."

Peter glanced up to where Sam was sitting across the table from him. He narrowed his eyes and slowly took another bite as if to mock him while Sam just rolled his eyes in response.

"You realize that Parker can consume anything and not have any effect?" Ava added in, plopping down to the seat next to Danny, setting a coffee cup full of steaming liquid in front of her.

Sam swung his feet up to rest on the table, his arms folded behind him in a lazy position. He smirked, looking as cocky as ever and Peter wanted to slap him.

"So what do you think we're going to do? Maybe we'll go wipe the floor again with Doc Oc. Maybe Rhino." Sam said thoughtfully.

Peter grunted, finishing off his third burger. He could feel the roof of his mouth begin to throb at just the names of the villains. His had to preoccupy his mouth with something in case Sam decided to say something stupid and he had to go empty his fangs again. He had been anticipating the fight today and, even though it was late at night, he was wide awake and rather jumpy with energy.

Peter had noticed how uncomfortable Danny's posture was, but he hadn't called him out on it for a while now. Peter had an uncomfortable feeling in his gut about tonight and, while he didn't want to cause any trouble, he didn't really have any spidey sense telling him not to go fighting tonight.

"You alright, Danny?"

He saw how Danny's shoulders tensed a bit and the dazed, thoughtful expression on his face was wiped away. He looked over to him and Peter gave him a confused, worried look. Everyone's gazes looked over to him when Danny didn't answer right away.

"I'm fine, Peter," he said a bit slowly, as if thinking out every word. "I just have a… bad feeling. About tonight, I mean. It's probably nothing, though."

Peter was never one to second guess Danny's thoughts and opinions. He trusted his friend with everything, but this seemed a little concerning. He had gotten a feeling as well as Danny. It had to mean something. But, his spidey sense didn't tell him anything bad.

"Probably," he said.

…

It wasn't anything.

While it wasn't a large life-or-death situation, but it was more of a secret kind of situation.

They weren't supposed to find out.

His mouth had throbbed way too painfully and his limbs twitched to react. He had control, but it was hard to keep it.

But the moment Ava was about to be killed, it was a life threatening situation.

It was just a weak moment where she lost her focus, Peter knew that. He reacted without even thinking. Peter pounced forward with an angered cry and kicked the wrist that came inches from smashing Ava's head. The armor crushed underneath his foot and Peter swung his body around and latched his mouth onto the man's wrist.

At first, Grizzly seemed _really_ surprised, but, then he tried to swing him off. Peter let loose the two, sharp protrusions go and sink into the man's flesh. Venom immediately surged through Grizzly's veins and he collapsed to the floor, soundless, but writhing in immense pain. The throbbing on the roof of Peter's mouth slowly sunk away and his eyes rolled back in relief.

"Peter!"

"What the fuck is he doing?!"

Peter let go when Grizzly's body went limp underneath him and he stood up, finally unhooking where his mask got caught onto his fangs and pulling the bottom away from his mouth and on top of his nose. Some stray venom dribbled down his chin, the glowing blue liquid dripping onto the ground.

His friends' voices rang out behind him.

"What… what did you do?"

"Peter? Are you okay?"

"What's coming out of your mouth?!"

Peter could feel himself get a bit dizzy. It had been a really long time since he had to do that and the feeling and realization was fully dawning on him.

He blacked out.

**Well…I have been waiting to write this for a long time and it didn't exactly come out the way I would have liked it to. But it's decent. Oh, well, thanks for reading!**


End file.
